


And the Serpent Said

by herald_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar knows the truth: at heart, wizards are far more deceitful than snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Serpent Said

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for slytherin100 challenge: #252, Truth

Salazar settles back in his chair, full. Down the table, Godric smiles lustily at Rowena. Salazar tamps down jealousy, biting back words of possession. Rowena wants it kept secret: “For peace, Salazar, please.”  
His snake uncoils from the base of his goblet, flicking her tongue across his empty plate. Salazar hisses at her, pointing her toward Godric’s remaining turkey leg.  
Helga tsks. “You’re always talking with snakes,” she says. “How much can they really have to say?”  
“It’ss not what, they sssay, but how.” He locks eyes with Helga, but his words are aimed down the table, “Snakess are honesst.”


End file.
